Almas Gemelas
by Miss Whiddlesmort
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Incluso en la muerte, él siempre la encontraba. Al final de Eclipse. VxJ


**Disclaimer:** _Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _Miserychick2602_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic. _

_Muchísimas gracias a _Naunet-inuxkag-_ y a _Sakura_Northman_Cullen _por ser Betas para esta traducción._

Almas Gemelas

Había sentido la agonía de su muerte profunda en mi corazón, su furia por haber sido frustrado rápidamente sustituida por el miedo de que pudieran matarme a mí también. Y dolor… porque me había perdido de nuevo, sabiendo que esta vez sí seria para siempre.

Escuché a James diciendo mi nombre, una y otra vez, sintiendo su miedo, su dolor y, finalmente, su amor. Después lo único que había en mi cabeza era el silencio. Sollocé por la pérdida y la separación barrio sobre mí.

¿Quién podría decir cuándo o si íbamos a encontrarnos otra vez?  
Los lobos no lloran por los conejos que matan. Los vampiros no son malos. Nosotros todavía pensamos, sentimos y sufrimos. Después de todo, cada vampiro fue humano alguna vez.

Cuando era humana, vivía en una ciudad bulliciosa, llena de gente. Y a pesar de estar rodeada de tantas personas, nunca encontré alguien que me comprendiera. Sabía que la vida tenía algo maravilloso y misterioso para darme. Algo que podía sentir, pero no ver, siempre fuera de alcance. Lo que no sabía era que el precio que debería pagar para conseguirlo era dejar de ser humana.

Me encontró en una calle llena de gente en un día húmedo y miserable.

Miré hacia arriba y había un hombre que me miraba fijamente, con una mirada casi... hambrienta en el rostro. Parecía un vagabundo con ropas harapientas y el pelo desordenado. Vi sus ojos brillantes de color rojo no estaba asustada, pero si curiosa.

Él se acercó y extendí la mano hacia él.

Tentativamente levantó su mano y apretó la palma contra la mía, nuestros dedos extendidos. El Sonrió.

"Te encontré" -dijo suavemente.

Me quedé mirando nuestras manos juntas, llena de asombro. Supe, al instante, que él era la parte de mí que tenia vagamente perdida.

_Te extrañé_, una voz susurró en mi cabeza. Yo sabía que era él. Nos miramos el uno al otro.

_He estado esperándote_, le susurre mentalmente.

Mi hermana estaba jalándome el brazo, arrastrándome lejos. Salí de mi trance.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" siseó.

Miré hacia atrás. El todavía estaba allí de pie bajo la lluvia, sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente en pos de mí. Tenía que llegar a él. Le golpee la mano, tratando de que se fuera, pero ella sólo se agarro con más fuerza. Desesperadamente mire de nuevo, pero se había ido.

Había desaparecido, sin embargo, yo sabía en mi corazón que él me encontraría.

Varias noches después, lo vi de pie en el patio, vestido con la misma ropa, con la misma sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Corrí hacia él, enterrando la cara contra su pecho frío, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Él acunó mi cara entre las manos, mirándome con esos extraños ojos rojos. El rojo era desconocido, casi inhumano, pero aparte de eso, pude ver en su corazón. Lo único que sentía era la felicidad y amor y lo compartí.

_Sabias que iba a volver por ti_, susurró en mi mente. Sonaba como aturdido tal como yo me sentía.

Asentí con la cabeza alegremente. _Siempre lo haces._

De alguna manera yo sabía que habíamos vivido muchas vidas juntos. En cada vida, él me encontró a mí. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Me dijo de repente. El espíritu no cambia, pero los nombres sí.

Se rió y me sonó diabólico. "James".

"¿Cuál es el tuyo?" -preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír mientras me llevaba lejos.

Lo seguí en la oscuridad. "Soy Victoria."

Cuando me desperté del ardiente e insoportable dolor, el estaba allí.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Me quedé allí, evaluando mi cuerpo, sintiendo su nueva fuerza. Cuando me senté, mire al alrededor, maravillada por todo lo que ahora veía, oía, olía y sentía. Hasta el aire tenia un sabor diferente.

Miré de nuevo a su cara de preocupación, deleitándome en lo hermosa que era.

Me lancé sobre él, empujándolo hacia abajo, cosquilleo y la lucha libre, igual de fuerte que él. Se rió, fuerte y feliz, y me reí de nuevo, ebria de mi propia felicidad, disfrutando cada segundo con él.

Lo inmovilicé con una sonrisa triunfante. Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente mientras me miraba a los ojos.

"Estaba asustado de poder perderte cuando me convertí en vampiro", admitió.

Pasé los dedos por su rostro.

"Si me perdiera, tú me encontrarías", dije simplemente.

Sólo sabía que iba a ir a donde quiera que yo fuera, él me ayudaría cuando lo necesitara, él cuidaría mi espalda, me comprendería y amaría siempre. Él cuidaría de mí y cuidaría de él.

Él era mi alma gemela.

James me había dicho que la venganza es inútil, ya que en última instancia, nada cambia. Cuando mate a Bella, el no estará a mi lado para compartir mi triunfo.

El seguirá perdido para mí.

Edward intenta agarrarme, considero tratar de luchar, a esperar otro día para hacer sangrar a su corazón de la misma forma en el que el mio sangra cada dia. No puedo dejar de admirar su devoción hacia ella. Él está haciendo todo lo posible para protegerla.

Al igual que James lo haría por mí.

Pensando en su amor me hace vacilar y se apodera de la oportunidad para agarrarme. No me resisto cuando me atrapa, aunque yo me río en silencio por la expresión victoriosa en su rostro.

Ya podría haberlo matado, pero era ella a quien yo realmente quería. No creo que ninguno de los dos realmente comprendan lo que tienen entre sí. Todavía no. Voy a mostrarles.

Que yo muera.

Mi cuerpo está muerto, pero todavía estoy en el claro, viendo como Edward rasga mi cadáver y comienza a quemarme. Ellos no me ven y no saben que aún estoy aquí.

Bella está mirando con horror lo que está haciendo su amante.

"Él es su otra mitad", le susurro a ella mientras me muevo al pasado. "No olvides cuan afortunada eres por haberlo encontrado."

Ella parpadea.

Voy a la deriva lejos, vagando por el bosque, buscando.

James está apoyado contra un árbol, sonriendo cuando lo encuentro. La imagen de su rostro me llena de alegría y puedo sentir su felicidad también.

Camino hacia él y presiono mi mano contra la suya.

"Te Encontré".

N/T: En mi perfil pueden encontrar el link a la historia original y de la autora.


End file.
